


Fuckable

by WildKitte



Category: Free!
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Sexual Fantasy, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitte/pseuds/WildKitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Being a teenager... Rei hadn't really grasped the meaning of it.<i></i></i><br/><i>Yes, he acknowledged that he was, indeed, 17 and technically supposed to be a teenager. He just didn't quite understand everything that came along with it. Problems with skin, rebellion, dating, all that – he felt a bit alienated from everything. Until, well.<i></i></i><br/>In which Rei jacks off to a picture of Nagisa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuckable

**Author's Note:**

> What a sophisticated title, I know. Pls enjoy and leave a kudos and comment if you like~

Being a teenager... Rei hadn't really grasped the meaning of it.

Yes, he acknowledged that he was, indeed, 17 and technically supposed to be a teenager. He just didn't quite understand everything that came along with it. Problems with skin, rebellion, dating, all that – he felt a bit alienated from everything. Until, well.

 

He'd been frustrated for a while. He hadn't been able to concentrate properly in days. It didn't affect his grades or swimming but... Something was off.

Also maybe the fact that he hadn't come in ages.

 

One day, he overheard some first years talking about Nagisa, which was intriguing in itself – but the subject itself...

”He's so cute I could _eat him up_ ”, one of them sighed, a gang of girls fiddling the hems of their uniforms.

”Totally fuckable”, commented other one and then noticed Rei, blushing brightly.

 _So even first years talk about things like that_ , was his first thought.

And then: _What._

 

Of course, _of course_ , he thought about it. It was Nagisa and well, it wasn't a secret that he harboured a tiny, little, innocent crush on the blond package of energy.

But... it had never really been physical. Like. That.

And he started paying attention then. Like... Nagisa's strong thighs were... indeed quite... and what about his hands, they were kind of sensual and... his neck and... that cute round butt and...

He really had to try this out. For, uh, science.

 

*

 

He got home, quickly vanished in his room and then proceeded to stare at the wall of his bedroom and sit down on the bed. Then he got up, checking that no one was around and closed the door slowly, frowning slightly and pushing his glasses back.

He sat. On the bed. Again. And took out his phone.

 

To be honest, his phone was filled with pictures of Nagisa. He flipped through the hundreds of selfies taken by Nagisa, grinning or making a face or teasing Haru to smile and ducking from something that looked like water bottle and an angry Rin...

Finally he found what he's looking for and swallowed. This wasn't by Nagisa, so he must've taken it himself or Makoto, he couldn't remember.

 

Nagisa drinking water. That's it. Some of it had dribbled on his sunbathed skin, or maybe it's pool water. There's a lump in Rei's throat that he couldn't swallow past it.

 

He reached to the front of his pants and pressed gently. Yes, there was the curious sensation of arousal he's been looking for.

He blushed, what the _hell_ was he doing. This wasn't normal, Nagisa was a _friend_ or... or something like that. A special friend. Best friend. Cute friend. A really sexy friend. Friend. Yes.

He nudged his crotch again – yup, there it was, the hot tingling in his gut. Rei looked at the picture again and pressed at his crotch, starting to move his hips against his hand.

 

It's just the way Nagisa was... light and bubbly with smiles... and Rei really wanted to see what else there was. What would he look like when he was angry? Or tired? Or... or aroused?

How would Nagisa touch himself? Grinding against his hand at first like Rei did now? His breath hitched and he pushed at his glasses again, sweat starting to form on his forehead.

He quickly opened his fly and slid his hand in his pants, palming his half-hard erection through his boxer briefs. He felt hot, he was hot down there and he needed _friction_ oh god.

 

What kind of dick did Nagisa have? Probably normal-sized, maybe a bit smaller, cute and delightfully red and...

Rei didn't dare to think further but wrapped his hand around the clothed member.

Nagisa would probably blush slightly as he touched himself. He would shudder at his own touch and move his hips in a circling motion to get even more friction out of the simple movement.

Rei started moving his hand lightly and sighed, imagining the pink tint on Nagisa's cheeks and hastening breaths.

How did Nagisa like himself to be touched?

 

Would he like if Rei nuzzled his neck and pressed butterfly kisses on his jaw lightly and slowly? Sucking a mark above his collarbone, perhaps?

 

Nagisa would moan then, hand tightening around his arousal, like Rei's did now. He fastened his rhythm a bit and imagined Nagisa whimpering as his hands would wander down his torso, circling his nipples on the way and maybe tasting a lickful, kissing those well-formed abs and nuzzling Nagisa's pubic hair. Maybe they were blond as well? Rei swallowed and let out a silent moan.

How would Nagisa like Rei sucking his dick? His lips circling the head of his cock and sinking down, breathing in the musky scent... or Nagisa wrapping his lips around Rei's hardened cock and teasing the tip with his tongue, flickering licks.

Rei sighed again, precum moistening his briefs and hell, he was going to come soon.

 

And Nagisa would say his name, right? Would touch himself to completion, twisting his hand around his cock, pulling the foreskin? And as he would feel himself close, he'd whisper Rei's name like a prayer, a blessing, over and over again, his voice pitching and

 

he'd come, moaning Rei's name.

 

”Nagisa- _ah_ ”, Rei sighed, shuddering and he came in his pants, hot and sticky, limbs heavy and his glasses sliding down his nose, biting his lip not to moan.

 

He tried to catch his breath and his hands were shaking and he was _exhausted_.

”Oh hell”, he murmured and got up to clean himself.

 

*

 

Rei, apparently had a lot to learn about puberty.

And how not to blush every time Nagisa looked at his way.

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to defend myself with. Written in a whim. Um.  
> twitter [@wildkitte](https://twitter.com/wildkitte) tumblr [@wildkittewrites](http://wildkittewrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> //Edit: And HUGE thanks to my dear beta who pointed out some typos @peikko-lapsi


End file.
